This invention relates to a chaise lounge, particularly to one having a support device to make its soft seat and backrest sheet expanded outward when used, and collapsed when unused.
A conventional stationary chaise lounge is formed with a high backrest for a user to have his/her back rest thereon comfortably, but the size of the whole chaise lounge is so large that one container cannot carry a large number of them in transporting, thus, increasing transporting cost is disadvantageous to both makers manufacturers and consumers.
A conventional collapsible lounge has two-foot frames respectively formed with support members to stand on the ground, and the two support members are respectively screwed firmly with two side rods at two sides of a seat by means of screws. Thus, the seat can be separated from the foot frames to make its size smaller than a stationary chaise lounge, possible to increase transporting amount and lower transporting cost. However, the seat and backrest is made of a soft sheet (such as PVC net cloth), and the upper end of the backrest is supported by an inverted U-shaped rod secured on a rear side of the upper end of two vertical side rods to prevent the portion of the soft seat and backrest sheet held thereon from sagging. The inverted U-shaped rod forces the two side rods at opposite upper sides of the seat and backrest to expand outward to push flat the soft seat and backrest sheet for supporting the head of a user. The width of the inverted U-shaped rod is larger than the distance between the two side rods, so the two side rods have to be stretched outward by machine before they are combined with the inverted U-shaped rod, taking too much labor and time in manufacturing.
This invention has been devised to offer a chaise lounge provided with a support device, able to expand its soft seat and backrest sheet outward for use, and reduce its size when collapsed, easy in producing and convenient in transporting.